42nd Street Film Marquee
Effects This Marquee is from the Strand Theatre in New York (on the corner of 47th and Broadway) where the movie, "42nd Street", first premiered on March 9, 1933. When activated, it causes an endless line of singing, tap dancing, and smiling showgirls to appear. The rhythmic sounds of their tapping compels anyone nearby to join in, willingly or not, and will cause people to tap dance until they either die or the marquee is neutralized. The marquee can be destroyed by breaking all of its bulbs, but first it has to be recharged with tap dancing. The only way to stop the showgirls is to neutralize the marquee as neither Steve's Tesla blast nor Claudia's Goo-zooka did anything to slow them down, much less stop them. Usage In "Endless", the memory Claudia wanted to contribute to the Round Table was the time Pete accidently activated the marquee and she had to save the day. After the marquee was activated, the Warehouse became flooded with a seemingly endless army of showgirls that were forcing Claudia and the others to tap dance. The marquee was finally destroyed after Claudia did a tap dancing number to recharge it and then Artie broke all of the marquee's bulbs with Busby Berkeley's Flask and the Original Tin Pan from Tin Pan Alley. Berkeley was the choreographer for 42nd Street and a drunk driver, thus by pouring liquor from the flask on the Tin Pan, the Tin Pan began swerving out of control, smashing all of the marquee's bulbs. Trivia *In the intro of the episode Endless, the Marquee can be seen in the spot of the Warehouse that has a different artifact every episode. *The choreography of the show girls are based on multiple iterations of 42nd Street's performances (including the title number and the audition number), as well as some parts being based on the 1999 film production of Annie. Choreography was done by Jeff Dimitriou. **Alternate versions of the introduction scene and where the dancers surround Pete were scrapped, the latter of which was based on Busby Berkeley's choreography style (as he was involved in choreographing the film version of the musical. In the film, his choreography involved his signature "Berkeley top shot", where the camera was positioned above the dancers performing intricate geometric patterns.) ***This style of filming is seen when Pete and Artie are retrieving the Tin Pan, where the girls surround Pete in a large rotating circle. This is titled "Busby Berkeley Style" in one of the choreography videos. * The lyrics used for the song playing during the episode were from the original 1933 film's title number performed by Ruby Keller, rather than the 1980 Broadway version. *It is stored in the Musical Aisle. *Occasionally, a few of the dance girls can be seen singing the lyrics of the song, although most of them do not. Whether this means the song is diegetic or not is unknown. *Series producer Mark Winemaker snuck in during filming dressed as one of the showgirls, and complained about the unprofessionalism of the other dancers and how they were "blocking his light".https://www.facebook.com/jack.kenny/videos/vb.694196799/10151866146921800/?type=3&theater *The Marquee scenes were the last ones filmed for the series. Appearances *''Endless '' References Category:Artifacts Category:Damaged or Destroyed Artifacts Category:Sound artifacts Category:Season 5 Artifacts